


勢在必行

by nullR1776



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullR1776/pseuds/nullR1776
Summary: 邪教拉郎，保鑣明星au。迪巴拉/內馬爾 （清水無差）最近有太多不好的事情發生，希望寶貝們都能順順利利渡過難關。
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Neymar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	勢在必行

**Author's Note:**

> 建議bgm: Bola Rebola  
> Tropkillaz, J. Balvin, Anitta - Bola Rebola ft. MC Zaac

迪巴拉筆直坐在椅子上，想着今天應該要思考什麼哲學問題來渡過無聊的例會。他環顧四周，尋找着適合的主題，最後聚精會神地看着桌子對面的克里斯，開始思考到底克里斯的名字有多少個字母*。

當迪巴拉數到第十七個字母時，克里斯向他眨了眨眼睛，以回應他熾熱而專注的眼光。迪巴拉歉意地笑了笑，他實在無意打擾克里斯每次開例會中長達九十分鐘對於欣賞感歎自己美貌以及規劃美黑療程的美妙時光。

迪巴拉於是轉移視線範圍，全心全意研究着桌子上的木紋。他深吸一口氣，預備從頭開始數過。「好的，下一位。小寶石，你這次的工作是—」迪巴拉抬頭看向布馮，默默期待着新工作的內容。

布馮頓了一下，「是擔任巴黎聖日耳門巨星內馬爾的貼身保鑣，二十四小時全天候待命。現在馬上開始，巴黎那邊的專機已經在機場候命。保羅，祝你好運，三個月後的冬歇期再見。」

//

迪巴拉看着車窗外塞納河旁的風景，他還沒有接受從未能把克里斯的名字數完的失敗中走出來，就已經到達巴黎了。車上播放着熱情洋溢的桑巴音樂和窗外下著雨的光之城*截然不同，甚至是有點格格不入的，他們唯一的相似之處就是對自由的熱愛。

迪巴拉想着接下來的任務，他需要在巴黎，這個由多餘荷爾蒙組成的花都，貼身保護一位熱情放蕩的巴西大明星，真是頗為諷刺。

車子停在一家夜店前，已經轉冷的天氣都不能抵擋店內狂歡的興奮氣息，熱烈的音樂彷彿隨着鼓點一下一下地敲動遊人的心，心情亦不自覺地澎湃不已，恨不得馬上邁步入內。

迪巴拉的心跳不知道是因為興奮還是不安而加快，他向保安人員出示證件，然後不動聲色地進入這場狂歡。

場內所有人都沒有注意到這位低調的來客， 畢竟巴西的嘉年華只有一個主角，所有人的目光只會成為主角的俘虜。迪巴拉稍稍咪着眼，尋找着人群的焦點，他看向舞台上坐在別人肩膀上的那一位。

上天要如何偏愛他，才能給予他一副如此璀璨奪目的皮囊以及傾倒眾生的魅力，令所有人都甘願為他低頭臣服。這是迪巴拉在內馬爾拿起手上的麥克風前的最後想法。

當內馬爾笑着唱出第一句歌詞時，那一剎那，迪巴拉的腦海內只有一個想法。「操，這個世界上居然會有比克里斯唱歌更難聽的人。」

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript:
> 
> 注1:克里斯蒂亞諾·羅納度·多斯桑托斯·阿維羅，Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro，共有三十一個字母。
> 
> 注2:光之城（La Ville-Lumière），其中一個巴黎的代稱。


End file.
